Kurama's Illness
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: Rating is for later chapters....Kurama gets an illness...can the team find the cure before time runs out?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I merely write fanfictions about them. :) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Summary: Kurama gets an illness. Can the team get the cure before the illness kills him?  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
The Strange Sickness: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
One warm summer day in the sunny city of Tokyo, Yusuke was walking down the street.   
  
He then saw Kurama's human mother, Shiori. Being bored, he asked her how Shuichii was doing.  
  
"My son is doing all right, thank you," Shiori responded.  
  
"Well, that's good. You're welcome," Yusuke replied.  
  
With that, Shiori went off to go get groceries and Yusuke continued walking, bored.  
  
Yusuke then saw Kurama walking down the street.  
  
"Hey, Shuichii," he said, making sure to call Kurama his human name so as not to draw attention.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama responded, "how are you?"  
  
Yusuke nodded and replied, "I'm doing great. You?"  
  
Kurama shrugged and answered, "I'm doing fine."  
  
Just then, a sparkle of black energy encased the two boys.  
  
A moment later, the black energy went away and both boys were on the ground.  
  
Yusuke stood up, barely affected by the black energy.  
  
Kurama, on the other hand, did not move or speak.  
  
"Kurama? Are you all right?" Yusuke asked, shaking his friend in concern.  
  
"He will not be," said a voice from above them.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you? Show yourself!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
With that, a figure jumped out of the shadows.  
  
"My name is Kinsalna. I am known for giving people and youkai illnesses that kill them.   
  
Your friend, Kurama, there has a very serious strain of an illness that only affects kitsune,   
  
which I gave to him by that black energy blast you saw and experienced.   
  
You and your other friends had better find the cure within a week or he will die of it.   
  
Oh, of course, you'll want to know the symptoms. Well, first off, he will turn pale and sweat.   
  
Then he will turn red, have a fever and cough, and the last stage he will have terrible nightmares,   
  
turn pale again, and have a fever," Kinsalna added coldly.  
  
"Why, you...."Yusuke stated as he charged at the girl with a fist.  
  
Kinsalna simply withdrew into the shadows again and disappeared.  
  
"Dang it!" Yusuke yelled, punching the ground hard.  
  
\Kurama woke up a short time later, but was looking very pale and sweating. "Yusuke..." he said..  
  
"What, Kurama?" Yusuke questioned softly.  
  
"The illness...that I was just given. The cure is found in a Makai...plant," Kurama told him weakly.  
  
Yusuke nodded and told Kurama, "That helps...a little. Thanks."  
  
Kurama gave a nod, then coughed and went unconscious again.  
  
Hiei, having been watching the whole affair from a tree, jumped down and told Yusuke,   
  
"I will try to find out the cure for Kurama's illness."  
  
He then looked at the ill Kurama and thought, 'Hang in there, Kurama.'  
  
"Maybe we should go to Koenma first," Botan said as she flew down from the sky.  
  
"Botan, how long have you been there?" Yusuke quizzed.  
  
Botan shrugged and replied, "Long enough to know that Kurama is sick. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Yusuke responded.  
  
With that, Yusuke picked up the unconscious Kurama and started walking to his house.  
  
"My mom won't care. She's out partying all the time anyway," Yusuke told Hiei and Botan.  
  
Hiei smirked and declared, "I don't care what your mother does."  
  
Yusuke gave a shrug and carried Kurama into his house.  
  
Yusuke's mom (please tell me her name in a review...I forgot it), seeing Kurama, asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Yusuke nodded to his mom and told her, "This is my friend Shuichii, mom."  
  
His mom gave a nod and replied, "OK, well, I'm gonna go partying. See you later, all right, son?"  
  
Yusuke gave a nod and stated, "All right. See ya later, mom."  
  
With that, Yusuke's mom left and Yusuke carried Kurama up to his room.  
  
He laid him on the bed, wiped a bit of sweat off Kurama's forehead then asked,   
  
"What would Koenma know about this kind of illness?"  
  
Botan nodded and answered, "He's very knowledgeable about every kind of illness, thanks to his schooling."  
  
"Ah, I see," Yusuke confirmed, "well, then let's go see him I guess."  
  
Hiei nodded and added, "It would be a good idea."  
  
So, the trio (Botan, Hiei, and Yusuke) went to Spirit World to see Koenma about Kurama's illness.   
  
Koenma told them, "Ah yes, a kitsune-only illness. I've heard of these diseases."  
  
"What plant cures them?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A plant called the Rinku-Jain. It is native to Makai, in a very remote region," Koenma answered.  
  
"How far away?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"On the very far side of the Makai," Koenma replied, "in the mountains. It would take you approximately 6 days to get there."  
  
Hiei then angrily stomped.  
  
"What's with him?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Thing is, the disease Kurama has will kill him in a week, only seven days   
  
as opposed to the twelve it would take Hiei to get there and back," Botan responded.  
  
"Well, maybe you could get there and back faster than that, Hiei," Yusuke stated,   
  
trying to cheer up the slightly annoyed and enraged Jaganshi.   
  
Hiei gave a shrug and told them, "I could try I suppose. I just hope that I wouldn't be too late."  
  
"Hey, knowing Kurama, it will take longer than usual for the disease to kill him," Yusuke declared, "I'm coming with you, Hiei."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Kuwabara said from just outside Koenma's.   
  
"How did you get here?" Botan asked, slightly irritated.  
  
"That is not important," Hiei told Botan and Yusuke, "what is important is that we get going to help Kurama."  
  
"Makai is not suitable for humans," Hiei told Kuwabara,   
  
"therefore, you may stay here with Koenma or go back to Ningeki."  
  
Kuwabara gave a slightly irritated sigh then questioned, "Would I get to see Yukina at all if I stayed here?"  
  
Koenma shook his head and replied, "No, you would not get to see her.   
  
You would see her more often if you were in the Ningeki."  
  
Kuwabara smiled broadly and responded, "Then my decision is to stay in Ningeki, I guess. It will feel strange not all of us working together. Oh well, I'll stay in Ningeki with Kurama and Yukina.   
  
Oh, speaking of Yukina, couldn't she just heal Kurama?"  
  
"Hey, what do you know? The fool actually has a brain," Hiei added smartly.  
  
Kuwabara crossed his arms at Hiei and told him, "At least my head's not nearly in the ground."  
  
Botan sweatdropped, then said, "Uh...take it easy guys."  
  
Koenma shook his head, "Negatory," he replied, "Koorime healing techniques do not work on diseases like this."  
  
Kuwabara gave a sigh and told them all, "I should probably get back then. I'll see ya later Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke gave a nod and supplied, "Bye, Kuwabara. Say hey to Yukina for me if you see her."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and walked out of Koenma's office.  
  
"Well, we should get going, detective," Hiei said, turning to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke gave a nod and said, "Let's go."  
  
With that, the two set off for the far end of Makai, each hoping that their friend would be able to hold on long enough for them to get the remedy to him.  
  
-------------------------------------End of Chapter 1---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: *grins* Don't ya love cliffhangers? This story was written late at night so if anyone seems out-of-character you know why. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so please go easy on me. Thanks! 


	2. NearDeath Experiences

Kurama's Illness: Chapter 2  
  
Yusuke and Hiei rushed through Makai, trying to reach the mountain where the Rinku-Jain plant, the plant that held the cure to Kurama's illness, was.  
  
Hiei looked briefly at Yusuke and said, "Perhaps you should have left this to me, detective. I could go faster that way."  
  
Yusuke smirked at him and responded, "I didn't say you had to wait up for me. If you want to, go on ahead. I'll catch up.  
  
Meanwhile, in the human world  
  
Kurama's mother, Shiori, had been worried about Kurama, so she called Yusuke's house.  
  
"Hello?" Atsuko answered the telephone.  
  
"Oh, hi Atsuko, it's Shiori. Is Shuichii there?" Shiori questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Yusuke left a while ago, according to his friends, but I'll check and see if he's still here. Could you hold on a minute?" Atsuko asked.  
  
Shiori nodded and waited.  
  
Atsuko went upstairs to Yusuke's room and sure enough, Kurama was still lying there on the bed, but he didn't look so good. He was looking really flushed. She felt his forehead and he was burning up.  
  
Atsuko then went back and picked up the phone and told Shiori, "He's here, but he has a fever and doesn't look too good."  
  
Shiori nodded and responded, "Thanks, Atsuko. I'll be right over to pick up Shuichii."  
  
Atsuko replied, "OK," then hung up the phone.

In Makai  
Hiei was nearly at the mountain. He had left Yusuke in the dust quite a while ago. He was sure the detective could look out for himself though.   
  
As he approached the mountain, Hiei saw the demon that had caused Kurama's illness.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kinsalna," Hiei said plainly.  
  
Kinsalna nodded, "That's right, Hiei. How did you know that?"  
  
Hiei pointed to his forehead, "Jagan eye, remember? I can read your thoughts. You don't think that Yusuke and I will make it in time. That's where you're wrong. We'll get it in time, even if it means we have to burn all our energy to get it to him."  
  
Kinsalna smirked and replied, "You're certainly confident. Did you not know that there is a creature guarding the plant?"  
  
Hiei shrugged and told her, "I know now. What type of creature is it?"  
  
Kinsalna shook her head and replied, "Tsk, tsk. I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Well, see you later, Jaganshi. I have more pressing matters. Farewell!"  
  
Kinsalna flew off and left Hiei alone.  
  
Hiei then sighed, "I must hurry."  
  
He then took off for the base of the mountain.

In the human world  
Shiori had been over at Atsuko's and picked up Kurama and was now back home with him.  
  
"Mother," Kurama said weakly.  
  
"Yes, dear, what is it?" Shiori asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice.  
  
"I'll be fine. There are people that are out trying to help me now," Kurama responded.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. You should go to bed, Shuichii. That always helps whatever ails you," Shiori told him.  
  
Kurama nodded and replied, "All right, mother."  
  
With that, Kurama, with the help of his mother, climbed the stairs to his room and got into bed.  
  
"Sleep good, Shuichii, and always remember that I love you," Shiiori said, smiling down at her son, "I'll be back. I'm going to get something to help you too."  
  
Shiori went back downstairs then came back quickly with a cold wet washcloth in hand and placed it on Kurama's forehead.  
  
"That will help with your fever, I think," Shiori said, "now, you get rest, Shuichii."  
  
Kurama nodded and replied, "Right, mother. See you later."  
  
Kurama let out a very rough sounding cough, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

In Makai  
  
Hiei arrived at the base of the mountain, then waited for Yusuke.  
  
About half an hour later, Yusuke arrived.  
  
"What took you, detective?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, considering this is Makai and the ground isn't exactly normal..."Yusuke replied.  
  
Hiei nodded and told him, "Right. So, shall we head up the mountain?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, let's go. I don't wanna waste any more time."  
  
The two Reikai Tantei climbed the mountain, but it was no easy task.  
  
The ground was smooth and it was a rough climb.  
  
"So, Hiei, how you holding up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Very well, and yourself, detective?" Hiei replied.  
  
"A bit exhausted from the climb, but otherwise good," Yusuke told him.  
  
They arrived at the top of the mountain half an hour after they started up.  
  
"Whew. Well, we're here," Yusuke stated, "what now?"  
  
"Now we go into that cave..." Hiei declared, looking to the cave that was directly in front of them.  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said, "is that where the plant is? I thought that it was just on the mountain. Oh well, guess it kinda makes sense."  
  
Hiei then drew his katana, sensing the aura of the creature inside the cave.  
  
The creature that guards the plant...of course.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
Yusuke blinked, "OK, so, I'm assuming there's some kind of nasty in there, judging from your actions."  
  
Hiei nodded and replied, "Yes. Detective, allow me to take care of the creature. Then, you get the plant and take it to Koenma so he can make the cure."  
  
Yusuke sighed and said, "Right. So, you beat the baddy while I get the cure. Yeah, sounds like a lot of fun for me."  
  
Hiei shrugged and told him, "Unless you have a better idea."  
  
Yusuke shook his head and responded, "No, but I was hoping to kick some bad guy butt."  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke and stated, "Oh well. Your hopes are none of my concern. Now, let's go."  
  
Yusuke nodded and said, "Right."  
  
The two went into the cave.  
  
"Stay back, Yusuke. This could get violent," Hiei commented.  
  
Yusuke nodded and took a few steps back.  
  
The creature guarding the plant was, shall we say, not very pretty. It was a dragon-like creature with black scaly skin, silver eyes, and long yellowed claws.  
  
It was rather large too, about the size of an elephant.   
  
The creature roared at Hiei and Yusuke, amazed that anyone would try to come into its territory, and daring them to try and get the plant.  
  
"Get ready Yusuke," Hiei said, "I'm leading the creature out of the cave to fight."  
  
Yusuke nodded and watched Hiei and the creature as they left the cave.  
  
He then ran to get the plant, which was growing under a rocky platform. He pulled it out of the ground and started outside, but then saw Hiei and the creature battling right outside the cave's entrance, blocking his only exit.  
  
"Right," he said, "then I'll just make my own exit! Spirit Gun!!"  
  
He blasted a hole in the back wall of the cave and jumped through it.  
  
Hiei, meanwhile, was left to deal with the creature, which seemed to have some kind of strange strength. It was giving Hiei a hard time.  
  
The creature tried to blow fire on Hiei, but Hiei just stood there and absorbed the fire, as he was a fire apparition.  
  
"Please," Hiei stated with a smirk, "you really think that will work against me?"  
  
Hiei then removed the bandana from his forehead that was hiding his Jagan eye and it glowed brightly.  
  
The creature did not understand what Hiei was doing and tried to blow fire on him again, but Hiei blocked the fire with his arm.  
  
Hiei then ripped the bandage from his right arm and said, "You're about to meet one of your own kind. Well, maybe not exactly, but..."  
  
Yusuke, knowing what Hiei was going to do, stood there, sure that Hiei could handle it himself.  
  
Hiei then turned back to the creature and yelled, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Black flames erupted all around Hiei, then a dragon formed from the  
  
flames and consumed the creature that Hiei had been fighting.  
  
Yusuke nodded and commented, "Nice job, Hiei. You taught that thing a lesson."  
  
Hiei winced, holding his arm and told Yusuke, "Yes, well, let's go to Koenma now. We need to get the plant to him so he can make the cure for Kurama.   
  
You should've taken it to him while I was dealing with the creature, but what's done is done."  
  
Yusuke shrugged and asked, "You all right Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nodded and replied, "I will be. Let's go."

In the human world  
  
Kurama had not gotten better; he had gotten worse. He was deathly pale now and still had a fever. He was also having nightmares, but he didn't tell his mother this; he didn't want to bother her with it, it was enough that he was sick.  
  
Yukina walked into Kurama's room, looking very worried.  
  
"Hey Kurama," Yukina said, as soon as Shiori left the room, "you don't look so good."  
  
Kurama nodded and replied, weakly, "Naturally. Where are Yusuke and Hiei? Do they have...the cure?"  
  
Yukina nodded and responded, "They are with Koenma. They got the plant and Koenma's working on the cure now."  
  
Kurama smiled and told her, "That's...good news."  
  
Kurama then went into a coughing fit.  
  
Yukina gently rubbed his back, trying to make him feel more comfortable. 'You've got to hang on, Kurama. They'll be here soon with the cure.'  
  
Kurama then fell back on his bed, starting to feel weaker from the illness.  
  
Yukina looked at Kurama wide-eyed and said, "You have to hang on, Kurama. They'll be here soon enough."  
  
Kurama nodded and told her, weakly, "I....will." and then spoke no more.  
  
"No..." Yukina whispered, "he can't be...Kurama. Please... don't give up."  
  
Just then, Hiei and Yusuke ran in.  
  
Hiei had a small vial in his hand.  
  
Yusuke ran to Kurama.  
  
"Oh no, we're not..." Yusuke said.  
  
Yukina shook her head, "I think you're..."  
  
Hiei shook his head, looking slightly sad and concerned, but also serious, "I won't accept it. We weren't too late. I'll give Kurama the cure and he'll be fine. Yusuke, would you open Kurama's mouth?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, picked up Kurama's chest and arms in his lap, then opened Kurama's mouth by squeezing gently on his cheeks.  
  
Hiei then took the cork off the vial with his mouth, spat it out, then poured the contents of the vial down Kurama's throat.  
  
For a moment, there was no sound in Kurama's room. You could hear a pin drop in the din of silence.  
  
Hiei thought, 'Come on, Kurama. I'm not giving up, and neither should you.'  
  
Then, Kurama coughed and spat a little and slowly woke up.  
  
Yusuke sighed in relief.  
  
Hiei gave a nod and said, "You gave us all a good scare, fox."  
  
Yukina looked up at hearing the word "fox" and saw Kurama sitting up in his bed, looking loads better. In fact, he looked...normal. She gasped and happy tears formed in her eyes. "Kurama," she said softly.  
  
Kurama, hearing Yukina, turned to her and said, "Yes, I'm alive, and it's thanks to Yusuke and Hiei that I am."  
  
Yukina then wiped the tears in her eyes away and told them, "I'd better get back to Genkai, or she'll be worried."  
  
Genkai then walked in and replied, "No, I won't. So flirting with death again, were you?"  
  
Kurama chuckled then responded, " You might say that."  
  
Yusuke then smiled and said, "Hey, Grandma. Got any more tricks to teach me? Like how to avoid sicknesses like that?'  
  
Genkai chuckled a little then replied, "Just take good care of yourself and you'll be fine. The only reason Kurama got ill was because of outside means. He takes good care of himself, not saying he doesn't."  
  
Kurama smiled at Genkai then looked back to Yusuke and told him, "She's right."  
  
Yusuke nodded and replied, "I know, Kurama. I'm not stupid."  
  
Then, Kurama stood up next to Genkai and joked, "Well, compared to some of us, you are."  
  
Yusuke mocked offense and replied, "What the heck's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Kurama shrugged and chuckled, "Only joking Yusuke. Only joking."  
  
Hiei smirked and responded, "If it had been me, I wouldn't have been."  
  
Yusuke turned to Hiei and asked, "Yeah, well, who asked you, shorty?"  
  
Yusuke then sighed and stated, "I'm going to find Keiko. See ya guys later."  
  
Yusuke then left.  
  
Kurama nodded and said, "I'm going back to my mother. She will be relieved to know that I am better." He then walked out.  
  
Hiei then smirked, shrugged and declared, "No reason for me to stay here. I'm leaving." He then left.  
  
THE END  
  
End notes: Yeah, only 2 chapters, oh well. The last chappie is long enough to be two...anyway, please review because it took me a lot of time, thought, and typing to get this story together, and I want to know if my efforts were for good or naught.


End file.
